Shrek Forever After
= Description from Wikipedia- = Shrek Forever After (often promoted as Shrek: The Final Chapter) is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film and the fourth installment in the Shrek series, produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to 2007's Shrek the Third. It was directed by Mike Mitchell, the animator of the second film. Mike Miller, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese reprise their previous roles, with Walt Dohrn joining them in the role of Rumpelstitskin. Taking place after Shrek the Third, Shrek is now a family man and beloved among the local villagers. Yearning for the days when he was feared, he makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and accidentally wipes out his entire existence. To restore his existence, Shrek has to regain Fiona's love and kiss her before the sun rises, or he will disappear forever. The film premiered on April 21, 2010 at the Tribeca Film Festival, and was theatrically released by Paramount Pictures on May 21, 2010 in the United States, in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. The film was the No. 1 film in the United States and Canada for three consecutive weeks and grossed a worldwide total of $752 million, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2010. Additionally, Shrek Forever After is DreamWorks Animation's second highest-grossing film at the foreign box office. A fifth film is planned for 2019 or 2020. Plot During the events of Shrek, King Harold and Queen Lillian approach Rumpelstiltskin and ask for him to release Fiona from captivity. Rumpel agrees on the condition that the kingdom of Far Far Away becomes his. As Harold is about to sign the contract, they are notified of Fiona's rescue by Shrek, and tear up the contract. Angered, Rumpel wishes Shrek were never born. In the present, Shrek has grown steadily tired of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. When he takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday, a series of mishaps further injure his ego, causing him to lose his temper and walk out in anger. Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin, who seizes his chance, having observed Shrek's angry outburst. He follows Shrek and arranges for Shrek to appear to save his life. He gives Shrek a day to live like a real ogre, in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased to "thank" him. Shrek signs the contract and appears in an alternate reality where the events starting from Fiona's rescue are irrelevant. Now feared by villagers, he takes the opportunity to cause some lighthearted mischief until he finds "WANTED" posters for Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpel, now the King of Far Far Away, which has become derelict and run down. Upon inquiry, Rumpel reveals that he took away the day Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona or met Donkey, and consequently Rumpel was able to get King Harold and Queen Lillian to sign their kingdom away, making them both disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will disappear as well. Shrek escapes Rumpel's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a hidden exit clause: the contract can be nullified by "true love's kiss". They soon encounter an army of ogres who are resisting Rumpel. The ogres are led by a still-cursed Fiona who, after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, keeps the retired and overweight as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpel. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpel's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to like Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Puss encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper, though Shrek and Fiona escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything; however, because in this altered timeline Fiona does not truly love him, the kiss does not work. When he hears that Rumpel is offering a wish to the one who brings him Shrek, Shrek turns himself in and uses the wish to free the other ogres, who storm the castle, battle the witches, and capture Rumpel. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence, but Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses Shrek just before he disappears, restoring Shrek to his world just before he lashed out at the party. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has. = Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * John Cleese as King Harold * Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin * Jon Hamm as Brogan the Ogre * Jane Lynch as Gretched the Ogre * Craig Robinson as Cookie the Ogre * Lake Bell as Patrol Witch and Wagon Witch No. 2 * Kathy Griffin as Dancing Witch and Wagon Witch No. 1 * Mary Kay Place as Guard Witch * Kristen Schaal as Pumpkin Witch and Palace Witch * Conred Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf * Christopher Knight as Blind Mice * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the Three Little Pig * Chris Miller as the Magic Mirror and Geppetto * Meredith Viera as Broomsy Witch * Jeremy Steig as Pied Piper * Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister * Regis Philbin as Mabel the Ugly Stepsister * Mike Mitchell as Witch Guard No. 2 and Butter Pants * Ryan Seacrest as Father of Butter Pant Appearance Location * far far Away * Ogre's base * Rumpel's Alternate reality * Shrek's Swamp * Dragon castle Species * Ogre * Human * Donkey * Frog * Wolf * Drawf * Witches * Gingerbread Man * Lion (living Cookie) * Birds * Pig * Mise Image Gallery 220px-Shrek forever after ver8.jpg Trailer Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Dreamworks Movies Category:2010 Film